


Protector

by theStarfly



Series: Fantastic Fanatic [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Gen, In the subway, Movie Spoilers, POV Third Person Limited, POV Tina Goldstein, Tina Finds her Place, Tina is a Giver, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStarfly/pseuds/theStarfly
Summary: Tina Goldstein finally realizes why she felt called to be an auror, and it feels good.





	

It had never truly occurred to Tina what she might eventually be giving up when she became an auror— after all, it was dangerous work, no place to try and start a family, let alone keep one. Those who already had families tended not to become aurors, and those aurors who started them began to look into new career paths awfully quickly at even the slightest inkling of a child being added to the mix. It was one of the reasons desk and diplomatic jobs at MACUSA were so abundant, and why they were so damn inefficient with paperwork. Their brains may have been at the desk with them, but their hearts were still in the field. It felt more like getting something done when you could cuff flesh and blood results than when a splash of ink hit paper and endless meetings with superiors followed (though aurors had to deal with those, too. They tended to make up for it with increased violence in their apprehensive methods, after the fact).

Tina hadn’t thought about having a family “of her own” after the day her parents died. She had a family— her sister, and now it was looking like Jacob might become family, too. Despite him being a no-maj, they were a perfect fit, and she had never seen her sister so happy. Her sister’s happiness was all the responsibility of family she needed.  
Or so she’d thought, but after watching the devotion on her mother’s face in the death potion, something was pulled a little bit loose in her mind. She hadn’t realized that at the time, either, but she felt herself channeling that look, those feelings, as she slowly approached the boy, young man really, in the subway. In every quaver of her voice, gentle tone, and calming motion with her hands, she could feel renewed connection to her mother that she had long since forgotten and pushed aside to do what she needed to do, what Queenie needed her to do, who she needed to be to hold everything together. Her sister, ever an oddity for her age, hadn’t needed a mother, she’d needed a sister, someone who’d been through the same experience her mind could latch onto to process the events in a more adult way.  
But Credence Barebone didn’t need a sister. He needed a mother, the one he had so desperately searched for and clung to, but never found. He needed a person who could be firm to keep him grounded, but with words of firm discipline and actions of warmth, rather than the words and touch he had been so harshly dealt. And, astonishingly, Tina found herself slotting perfectly into that role, as almost everything but she and the tormented boy faded away in her mind.  
This was something, she was surprised to realize, that came naturally. Why she’d become an auror. Not for the office politics, or the prestige, but to protect. To protect the innocent, shelter the needy, nurture the weak. And unlike speaking back to superiors or trying to fit the ideal mold of what an auror should be… she was damn good at it.  
She felt tears coming to her eyes as her words had an effect, brought even a small portion of peace to the forefront of his mind, and let a small smile make its way to her face… _This_ was why she was an auror, what she had been working toward and searching for her whole life. This was the true reason for everything she did, to make the smallest impact however she could, protect whomever she could whenever she could.  
She could have a family; her sister, Jacob, Newt, and even Credence. She could do everything in her power to love and protect them from the ugliness of the world. The people who needed her, any, all of them, were none of them children, but they didn’t have to be.

  
Porpentina Goldstein was borne of love, forged of hardship, and these people were hers. To protect, to nurture, to shelter. Fiercely, independently, freely, with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, y'all. XD


End file.
